Toriel x Frisk A mothers love (A fanfic by phys's)
by qazmomo
Summary: You we're 16, stuck deep in a cave in the middle of nowhere. Luckily you were with a wonderfully nice goat-like monster. (Smut warning)


It started as some sort of a joke.

Toriel had slipped a small, black, phone into your pocket and said to stay put. She made sure that you could call her if you needed anything before heading off through the open doorway. After a while though, you started to get bored waiting, as most boys your age would. So you decided to pull out your phone to see what kind of apps it has. All it seemed to do was call though, which was strange. Along with that, the contacts list was seemingly empty, besides a number with the name Toriel beside of it. You decided to call her up anyways and say hello.

A sing-song voice came through the receiver "This is Toriel." You told her hello "You only wanted to say hello?... Well then... 'Hello!' I hope that suffices" She says with a slight giggle before hanging up. Despite the odd conversation, you were still extremely bored from sitting in this room. You had no idea why you were still here, you were 16 and could basically do what you wanted. But something about Toriel made you stay. Maybe it was her kind, loving words, the way she carried herself as if she were royalty, (Or maybe it was because of all the furry porn you watch.)

At that last thought though, a small, but devilish smile creeped up onto your face. You dialed her number again, but before she could say anything, you gave her a compliment on her looks. After a few seconds of silence, you hear her stutter out "Huh? O-oh., H-how adorable! I could pinch your cheek! Certainly you could find better than an old woman like me." ...She hung up again. But the way her voice sounded during the call, it kind of sounded like she enjoyed being complimented. I mean the only things down here are frog things and little floating fairies. It's not like she gets many admirers. You decided to call her again.

"O-oh dear...Are you serious? I...do not know if this is pathetic, or endearing." *click*. You wonder to yourself if all monsters just rudely hang up on the other person. You shrug as you lean back against the loan pillar, watching the monsters crawl around outside the doorway., but still thinking about Toriel. Why we're you still thinking about her? You just couldn't get her out of your head. It's not like she isn't beautiful. You've seen worse. But it's just weird having some sort of physical attraction to a totally different species. You assumed that you were sort of biologically similar, as Toriel had a similarly proportionable body to that of a humans. And she had curves like most female humans would have.

You sighed. There has to be some way you could show yourself to her. You quickly thunk of a few things she might like. Well, for one she has a motherly instinct about things, and seemed to be an easy target for jokes. That's when it hit you! You quickly dialed her number and waited

"This is Toriel!" Without hesitation, you called her Mom. "Huh? Did...did you just call me.."Mom"? Well...I suppose...Would it make you happy? To call me...Mother? Well then...Call me whatever you'd like." As the familiar clicking sound of you getting hung up on played, you quickly called her back "This is Tor-" before she finished, you told her that she was one 'hot mama' "O-oh...uhm... You ARE s-serious about this aren't you?" She giggles, sounding obviously flustered and embarrassed by this conversation" I guess that explains the strange 'Mother' call earlier. O-okay, my child. I- I mean...young one. I only have one request. I would like for you to take me on a date. I haven't had anyone around in a while and it would be fun to have someone over for dinner" Dates seemed fine by you. You agreed to have a date at her house as soon as you get there. "Wonderful! I will start cooking right away. Oh, I forgot to tell you how to find my home... Just ask the Loox family, I'm sure they will be of assistance...Just don't pick on them!"

*click*

The Ruins were a hassle to go through. The traps weren't that hard though, and the monsters around were very kind! (You really enjoyed that small cockroach like monster. Little dude had some moves). It mostly was just because you kept getting sidetracked by the views. The place was quite magnificent and well kept as far as Ruins were concerned. It took you around 3 hours though to reach Toriel's house. When you got inside, it was dimly lit, besides the small glimmer coming from the left. When you walked into the room, you saw a small table with a few different platers of food and a small pie (It smelled a little like cinnamon and butterscotch)

"Oh you finally made it, young one." you heard a voice from behind you say. When you turned to see where it came from, you're jaw almost hit the floor. Standing in front of you was Toriel. She had slightly done up the hair on her head and was wearing a beautiful, deep purple dress. One side of the dress was open revealing a portion of her leg. The dress shimmered in the candlelight coming from the dining room behind you. "Come let us take our seats. I have never really tried this date thing before." she chuckles and slightly blushes.

You pull out her chair and acted like any true gentleman would. The date had gone smoothly, as far as you were concerned. Toriel told you small bits of her past and a few things about the ruins. You talked mostly about small adventures you had aboveground in the woods near your home It was a very nice time and the food was amazing. Who knew that fire magic can turn pie into small slices of heaven? After you were all done with the date, you helped clean up the dishes before leading her back to the main area.

"Uhm, Young one, If you would like, I have a bedroom I can offer for you to sleep in tonight." Toriel says while taking your hand and leading you to a hallway of doors. You take a peek inside of what seems like a small child's room. The bed inside though was much too small for you to sleep in, since you were nearing 6"5' after a growth spurt. You were almost eye level with Toriel. She seemed to share the same thought process as you "Oh...yes I can see how that is a problem. I...I guess you could...stay in my room with me." Toriel blushes. You find it kind of cute that she can get flustered so easy. You said that if she was okay with it, you'd be happy to.

She lead you towards her room and opened the door. "I had a very wonderful time today young one" She says while sitting down on her bed. You decided to follow suit and sit next to her. "By the way, what is your name? I'm sorry it took me so long to ask. It's not often that I have to inquire people for their names." You told her your name was Frisk which she thought was a lovely name. "So...Frisk..Why dod you come to ?"

Even though it felt kind of easy to tell her, you didn't want her to feel sad for you like everyone else did. Instead you just told her you were bored and wanted to see the view. She chuckled and put her hand on your knee, softly rubbing it "I guess that's a better reason then nothing" This small touch, though, caused your emotions to surge , and in a slight state of panic, you kissed Toriel on the side of her nose. She turned to you with her mouth frozen open, gasping at what just happened. Both of your cheeks stared to turn red.

You sort of felt like you had made a mistake. Why were you so stupid! You probably ruined your one chance to be friends with her! However, after about a minute, she shuts down those thoughts when she leaned over to you and kissed your cheek. It's funny how you basically had the same reaction she did. She suddenly looked down in shame "I...I don't know what came over me...I..." You decided you didn't want to hear anymore and silenced her with another kiss. This one though, landed straight on her mouth. Her eyes shot open in surprise, but then slowly started to relax as she accepted the kiss. With slow movements, her hands held the back of your head, forcing the kiss lasted long and longer. You notice that both of you had irregular breaths as your lips broke free.

"I-I'm sorry Frisk." Toriel stammered out, turning away. You could see her fur starting to turn red again. "I-its been a long time since I had...anyone with me...I kind of was taken over with bottled up feelings and-" She stopped and looked at you. You stared right into her eyes with a smile on your face as you told her that it was okay. She then sighed a little bit in relief. You raised your hand up and cupped her cheek and gave her another kiss on her nose, and then another another on the lips, soon you two were locking lips again, your tongues slowly tasting each other. This kiss lasting even longer than the previous one. You slowly pull away, a small line of saliva escapes from you two. But rather then stop, you started kissing her on the cheek, then on her neck. Each one signaling a soft moan from Toriel. You also slowly start to massage her long ears with your hands, which caused her to giggle. You look up to see her staring at you with a look of lust, a look of need.

"F-Frisk..." Toriel manages to say "I...I...Here... Let me try something" She then lays you down onto her bed. She starts kissing you again as she removes your pants and underwear, exposing your fully erect penis. Then, she slowly starts caressing it. First, by rubbing the tip with her fingers, then slowly massaging it up and down, sending waves of pleasure through you. You lay back to fully enjoy the experience of the furry hands rubbing on your cock. Suddenly, you felt something wet touch the tip, causing you to raise your body up in slight shock.

Toriel didn't even notice this movement due to her total focus on your penis. She had started to slowly rotate her tongue around the tip, stopping every once in a while to stroke it a few more times. Then, she slide it into her mouth. Intense pleasure seeped into you as she began to move up and down, she did it slowly, at first. But then it became faster, and faster, You told Toriel you were about to cum

As you are about to burst, she sticks your member into the deepest part of her throat, allowing your cum to slide down her with ease. She then releases your penis and starts massaging it again. You notice that her other hand has slipped under her dress, seemingly pleasuring herself at the sight of your orgasm. You quickly take Toriel's head into your hands and kiss her ferociously. Then, grabbing the straps of her dress, you pull it down revealing her breasts. She gasped as you started circling your tongue around her left nipple. Slowly licking the tip before giving it a small nibble. This sent a nervous moan through her vocal cords.

You then begin to make your way down her body with your tongue. Slowly tracing a line, starting between her breasts, then , as you continue pulling the dress down further allowing your mouth access, you began lowering down to her stomach and bellybutton. However, you don't stop there, as the dress fully falls to the floor, leaving her completely naked. She stares at you, slightly blushing through her fur. "Frisk..." She manages to say before you start massaging her slit with your tongue. Only gasps could escape her as waves of pleasure flow through. She quivers as you slowly move your tongue around. You notice the small nub of her clit show and switch your focus to that. Slowly tasting it it as you slide one of your fingers inside of her. Her hips started to grind along with your movements. You feel the walls of her pussy start to tighten, filling you with determination to pleasure her more.

You slowly stand up and climb over her, your penis only inches away from the entrance. You look at Toriel, but all she can give you is a slow nod. With that, you slowly start teasing her with the tip. Sticking it in slightly, before pulling it back out. You hear a slightly disgruntled moan. "Nnngh...I-It's not nice to tease, Frisk" You hear her slightly giggle, before her head falls back into a scream of pleasure as you fully insert your dick inside of her pussy, sliding it in and out softly. Toriel no longer seems to be hiding her moans anymore, her mouth is fully agape and her screams only entice you more. You start going at it faster and faster, harder and harder, each push jiggling her perked up breasts. The tip of your penis reaching the deepest parts of her inner womanhood.

You start to feel yourself build up again. You wont be able to last longer. By the looks of it though, neither can Toriel."F-Frisk, I-I-I think I'm..." before she can finish though, she throws her entire body backwards into the bed and cries out in pleasure "GHaaAHHH!" You start pounding in faster, feeling yourself on the brink of ejaculation. "Y-yes Frisk, please, release yourself inside of meee~!" She suddenly leans up and grips you towards her chest, both of you sharing your orgasms together. Semen slowly starts leaking out of her as you slide your cock out and lay on the bed next to her.

"W-wow...Frisk...thank you. It's been so long since I've had anyone with me...in this way..." You give her a small smile and kiss her on the nose. She giggles "I guess you are a fan of "creampie" as well." As terrible as the pun was, you chuckled at it anyways.

I guess it couldn't hurt to stick around for a few days, right? You're home could wait.


End file.
